In Dreams
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: Sequel to Moments of Silence. KenataNazomu turned KenataMiyu. After two years of perfect bliss, Kenata breaks up with Nazomu saying he's in love with someone else. Miyu is shocked at the news but more concerned about the reason why. Rated M to be sure
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I would suggest that you guys read this first before judging the sequel of Moments of Silence. _Di niyo kasi kayo naghihintay ng gagawin ng tao eh, naglalagay agad kayo ng kung anong maling judgement._ _Bastos…_ _dib a kayo marunong magbasa?_ I've been itching to update this thing for months since I've gotten reviews!

**In Dreams**

**Chapter One**

"I can't believe you!" Miyu slammed the sliding door of their kitchen shut. The brunette on the table didn't move.

"I can't believe you!" she said again as she plopped down in front of him, she was slightly breathless, as she had run to the house after hearing the news.

"I can't believe that a jerk like you would be so…so…cunning to hide a big secret like that!" Miyu could not find the reason why she was so hiked up about the whole affair, but she was hiked up about it anyway. "Why did you do it?"

Kenata didn't look up from his bowl of half-cooked instant ramen. "Did what?"

"Why did you break up with Nazomu?"

The brunette looked up from behind the soup bowl that he was using to hide his face. "Who told you? It was supposed to be a secret."

Miyu looked at him smugly, finally catching his attention. "Well…Nazomu told Christine coz he tells her everything. Christine told Mamoka coz _she _tells her everything. Mamoka told Ru coz he's her boyfriend and Ru told me."

Kenata shrugged, as if he wasn't bothered, but was visibly insecure. "Well I guess there's no point in keeping it a secret."

Miyu looked at him concernedly. "I guess it was a good relationship, because you guys kept it a secret." She looked at him pointedly. "…for two years."

Kenata smiled a bit, before eating again.

A silence ensued for a moment. The adrenaline from learning about the relationship was wearing off. Kenata wasn't acting like himself and Miyu was worried.

"Why did you two break up?"

Kenata stood up to dump the empty bowl in the sink quite forcefully. "It's honestly none of your business Miyu. Why don't you ask your resources? They obviously know more about the subject." He was visibly hurt by the fact that Nazomu would tell Christine off all people such classified info.

Miyu opened her mouth to protest but then the angry brunette strode out the room. She gave an impatient sound and followed him out.

"They didn't tell me anything! All Nazomu said was you two broke up! He told me because he wanted me to ask you the damned reason!" the blond shouted to the fast retreating back.

Kenata slowed down. A strong emotion washed over him but he fought hard against it. Then he remembered.

FLASHBACK

It was two years since they last sat on the very same spot in the very same café, on the same day they confessed their love to each other. Today was different. It wasn't anything good.

"Why did you want to come here Kenata?" Nazomu asked the brunette, who was visibly avoiding his eyes, which were annoying. But at least he knew the situation was serious.

"It's just that…I…" Kenata was feeling a trifle guilty. He knew it was wrong to cheat on Nazomu. It was the very reason why they became an item. So now that he had different impulses, it was the blonde's right that he know the truth. "This relationship…"

To his surprise, Nazomu smiled. "I guessed it would come to this point. Who is it?"

Kenata stared at him in disbelief, color rising in his face. "What?"

"I just want to know!" the other protested laughingly, though inside his heart was sinking.

Kenata looked at his latte again. "I'm not sure…"

Nazomu looked at him tenderly. "It's alright…" a slender hand reached out to touch the face of the one he loved for one last time, before another deserving person had the opportunity to do this. "One last…before you go…"

Kenata obliged, having felt that this was the one last thing he could do for Nazomu. They leaned into each others lips…for one last (cliché-ish) parting kiss.

END FLASHBACK

Miyu had her hand on his shoulder. Kenata hadn't noticed.

"Kenata I…"

Emerald and chocolate met…and old feelings came rushing back.

A/N: happy? Tell me what you think…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: alo miina! sorry for not updating so long... grr...I take it that most of you guys have animax in your homes...ah well...go asia! boo...okay let's begin...

**In Dreams **

**Chapter Two**

"Nazomu...this is weird. I feel weird..." Kenata told his best friend over coffee one afternoon. True; the issue between them was made very well known throughout the whole school, but that scandal didn't get in the way of their friendship.

The blonde put down his cup. "Why?"

The brunette briefly explained his situation with Miyu.

"Ahaha! You're in love! Again!" the former replied with a smile. "Who knows she might feel the same about you..."

"What!" Kenata choked. 'She's dating Seia!"

Blue eyes gazed at him sternly. "Well Seia's in outer space most of the time. Little Miyu'd feel neglected; and why would you restrict a girl from seeing other men?"

The brunette stopped to think a moment. "Consider the situatio, Nazomu. Suppose I do have mutual feelings for her," he answered at length. "Thow in what just happened between you and me...don't you think she'd be hurt? That she might think I'm finishing off the female population of our school and she's just another girl?"

Nazomu looked at him incredulously. "Why on earth would she think that? Besides, the whole school isn't against you, they aren't mad, they don't treat you and me like we have SARS..." he took a sip of his caffinated drink. "Sounds like you're convincing yourself...you deny too much."

"I don't want to convince myself that I love Miyu..." he answered quietly. "I want this to be clear..."

"Love ain't clear, Ken..."

Kenata looked at his best mate. "I don't want to force myself and do something stupid."

"Then don't"

The brunette blinked. "B-but..."

Nazomu stood up and paid the bill. "Get a grip first. You told me yourself that you'd want to be clear of how you feel for Miyu before you go promenading around the campus..."

Kenata followed the suit. "Yes..." he said as both of them set out of the sidewalk. "I don't know what I feel..."

The blonde patted his back. "Then it must be genuine..." He laughed when his friend glared at him.

"I have to go, Ken." He said after a while. "Got a date with Crissy..."

"Christine?" Kenata stopped walking to oggle at him. "Why?"

Nazomu shrugged. "Ah...she's an irresistible bitch..."

The brunette sighed and took off at the opposite direction. "Good Luck, mate..."

Blue eyes sparkled. "You'll need it more that I do."

**TBC**

A/N: I'm not Aussie or Brit, as many of you might've noticed...I just read a lot of Harry Potter..._pinoy ako!_


	3. Chapter 3

**In Dreams **

**Chapter Three**

As Kenata entered his classroom, Aya and Nanami tackled him like a lion on an antelope.

"oOoh! It's grade school all over again!" the older squealed.

"You love our little Miyu!" Aya bounced up and down.

Poor Kenata, he was as clueless as ever. "What? B-but how...who?" He glanced over at Nazomu's desk. The blonde was chatting with Christine. Soon the couple sensed his gaze and they turned to wave.

But the brunette was having none of this treatment! He pried Aya and Nanami off him with some difficulty and marched to the blonde's table.

"Goodmorning Kenata..." the pink haired girl greeted.

"HOW COULD YOU TELL THEM!" Kenata yelled, pounding his fists on the wooden surface.

"So we could help..." Nazomu explained in a quiet tone. "It's just the eight of us," he indicated Aya and Nanami. "Ruu and Mamoka..."

Kenata sweatdropped. "Why drag them into this?"

"They could be trusted," Christine filled in, pink orbs flasing.

"Don't worry!" Aya said. "I can keep a secret as well as spread it!"

"I'm a good look out and decoy..." Nanami added.

"Plus Mamoka and Ruu'll provide great help, surely." Nazomu concluded. "Kami-sama knows how much help you need when it comes to expressing love."

"The brunette sighed. "Thank you so much miina-san. But I'm...not in love with Miyu...yet... "

With this, the party brightened.

"That's why we've come to help!" said Nanami. "This is a match made in heaven! It's only just that we should bring you two together!"

"We've prepared a lot of options for you to chose." added Aya.

"Thanks but no thanks ladies, I—" but the two girls gave no heed to Kenata's pleas and dragged him away from Nazomu and Christine, discussing their plans how he could win Miyu's heart, in which one included flying to the top of the Eiffel Tower in a blimp.

Nazomu sighed.

"Hey, d'you think we're doing the right thing for him?" Christine asked her lover as they watched Aya and Nanami demonstrate how to wrestle a panda.

"It's all a part of the plan," he smiled. "In the end, the desicion's always up to him...and Miyu..."

And the class settled down as the sensei came in.

**TBC**

A/N: i'd need a bit of help. nonymous and tinyTERI it would be greatly appreciated if you guys'd suggest plans A-Y of how Kenny'd win Miyu's heart...you readers out there could also help! please review.,xD


	4. Chapter 4

WRITERS WHO ARE ALSO DEVIANTS!

I've got an announcement...if you're into Original Character Battles with an enigmatic End of the World theme, **JOIN DESSIMINATION: The Time of Reckoning** hosted by **Aleksandros**. Also encouraged are those who don't know how to draw, but have a good imagination! **Please see my profile page for the links.**

A/N: Surprise! Surprise! I'm updating this fic! ...enjoy!xD

**In Dreams**

_**Chapter Four**_

To Aya and Nanami's dismay, the first plan in bringing Kenata and Miyuu together was absolutely boring, simple and unromantic.

All the brunette wanted to do was confess to the girl. Quick, private and hopefully painless. However, Nazomu strongly believed in the power of timing and situation, hence, told his best friend to heed the call of circumstances, whatever they were...

First of all, according to the blonde, Miyuu was discovering a totally new side to her live-in partner. She did not know that Kenata had been engaged in intimate activities with someone whom she was equally close with, that being Nazomu himself.

Second, she may still be recovering from the shock brought about by the extremely clandestine conception and disintegration of the potentially scandalous relationship. Third, being a woman with the knowledge that a suitor had been with someone before, she may feel unloved and used.

Fourth, wasn't she seeing that guy from outer space or was he dwindling from her life? (Ruu and Wanyao wanted to whack Nazomu for not remembering Seia's name). And finally, they were all in college now. If ever Miyuu DID have feelings for Kenata when they were younger, these may have faded already.

Confessing would make it a rather sick joke, wouldn't it?

Still, the choco-eyed brunette reminded that he lived long enough with the perky blonde to know that she was thick-headed and couldn't take a hint even if her life depended on it. Christine added that Kenata's proposal was still plan A anyway, and if his advances would go unnoticed as the teen predicted, there would be a lot more opportunities to try other approaches.

Aya and Nanami brightened up at that. Nazomu gave in with a shrug.

Kenata would be on his own. He had no idea how, when and where he could tell Miyuu he loved her.

- - - -

As a treat, the collegians who went on their Career Expo trip that day were taken to the Tokyo Tower to somewhat enjoy themselves before returning to the campus. The buses were parked on the street nearest the entrance of the immense infrastructure.

To the surprise and pleasure of their friends, Kenata and Miyuu found themselves separated from the larger group of students, enjoying a different bit of cityscape from the rest.

"I always love coming to the Tokyo Tower," the taller brunette remarked idly, sighing at the vast beauty before him.

"Me too," the blonde agreed. "Do you think we could spy on some people from up here? she added after a moment's pause.

Kenata looked at her incredulously as she rummaged for something in her body bag.

"Oh darn it!" Miyuu exclaimed, looking up from her frantic search. "I left my wallet in the bus! How am I supposed to pay to use that telescope?"

She pointed to a crowd of their block mates, waiting their turn to use the said device.

"Do you have spare change?"

Kenata shook his head. "My money is still in bills I--ah!"

Miyuu had grabbed his arm and was violently towing him to the elevator.

"Come with me to the bus! I'll just get my wallet. Nanami, please tell the sensei Kenata and I are going to the bus to get my wallet!" she yelled over he shoulder.

The elevator doors closed nonchalantly behind them. No one else was in the passenger carriage.

"How many minutes is it till our stay here is over?" the breathless blonde asked her companion.

"We've still got an hour, Miyuu," was the placid reply. "Catch your breath."

That she did. "Oh good."

- - - -

It was unnerving, the fact that for the past several minutes of their descent, no one was stalling the elevator to ride in.

Miyuu was starting to notice the uncomfortable lull this was making.

"It's an awfully long ride."

Kenata was staring absently at the blandly painted wall. "We're on a one-way elevator in the Tokyo Tower. What would you expect?" was the toneless answer.

"And there's hardly anyone coming to ride."

Actually, there wasn't anyone at all.

Her companion took some moments to reply. "Well... It's an extremely busy weekday. And tourists don't come often this season."

Miyuu nodded and silence fell once more.

- - - -

The pair was halfway there.

"...and the Aya started eating all the pocky, which made Ruu angry. He almost made the candy store explode because the blue molasses did something to Wanyao's fashion sense..."

Miyuu was telling Kenata about how she spent last Saturday.

"Why did Wanyao eat them? Did the store owner charge you guys for it?" The brunette wanted to know, having not been there.

"Aya had to pay for everything in the end. She didn't mind though; we were given compensation products."

"Huh?"

"It might have been because Wanyao uncovered a possible scandal with the blue molasses. The store owner made us pay to stick to protocol, but I think the free candies were to keep us quiet."

"DID you keep quiet?"

"Sure. Their hazelnut-filled, choco-peanut-butter Swiss balls were really good."

- - - -

Only less that a fourth of the way to go.

"Why are you always quiet, Ken?" the blonde asked, having run out of outrageous Saturday exploits to tell.

Kenata frowned. "Whoever said I was quiet?" he returned somewhat accusingly.

Miyuu lowered her gaze to the elevator's floor. "Well, you don't tell me things anymore..." She was afraid to bring it up. "...since you and Nazomu started getting along."

There was a pause before the boy replied. "Do you need to know?"

"Not really," was the demure sort of retort. "But still it would be nice to know what's happening to you, just in case you'd need advice from an outsider like me."

"On things concerning what?"

"I don't know. What's been bothering you recently? You don't tell me..."

The absence of people coming in the elevator was strongly suggesting something.

"Alright," Kenata began casually. "I'll tell you."

"Tell me what?" Miyuu looked at him, unable to read anything from her friend's body language.

"It's actually important so you have to take me seriously..."

"If you've resolved to tell me things that are happening to you, you're haste looks sure rude to me..."

"I love y--"

The elevator 'ting'-ed.

"Ah! We're here!" Miyuu exclaimed as grabbed Kenata's hand, dragging him once more to their parked bus.

"There's my wallet!" she sighed with relief as she reached her seat. "Now we can use that telescope!"

Miyuu was about to bounce off the bus when she noticed that Kenata didn't seem to have the intention of following her.

"Aren't you coming up again?"

"No, no," answered the brunette with a wave of his hand. "I don't feel like going out again..."

The blonde huffed, irritated, and failed to hear...

"I'll just be here...banging my head on the back of this chair."

**TBC**

A/N: Well...that was Plan A for you. I'd GLADLY APPRECIATE it if ye would give suggestions for Plan B, etc., etc. ...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


End file.
